


glow

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Sensuality, Short & Sweet, they both deserve nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: after glow.





	glow

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this here from my tumblr, because even though it was written before the final episodes, now, after watching them, especially 2.18, I like it even better.

It’s deep into a blue and orange summer night, and the heated glow of a sheen of sweat is still all over their skin.

Coming down, cooling down, in a light breeze through open glass door windows, Alec is unabashedly naked, splayed out on display and careless, legs bent and fallen open, hands loose on the silky cool fabric of a pillow.

He’s on his back all on top of the covers, since it is so warm, and Magnus is next to him laying on his side, propped up on one elbow, one hand free to caress fingertips across Alec’s chest, uncensored and inhibited, down to his hips and thighs, following the trails of dark hair, brushing, dancing the back of his nails across, carding through.

It’s one endless circular movement, blissful, soothing and gentle, without end or beginning, without agenda other than just being.

Magnus’ nails drag over the sensitive skin of a hipbone, and Alec’s breath hitches, muscles contract only to loosen, and he swallows against Magnus’s skin, where he has been resting his lips, has kept his face buried close into where shoulder meets chest, pressed impossibly close.

Magnus’ hand comes up to caress Alec’s cheek, threads through the damp hair above his ear.

When Alec’s breath releases hot and wet onto Magnus’ skin, he doesn’t know how Magnus stands the sweaty heat of it, he just knows he’s been needing that point of contact, his head turned, wanting to crawl into the other man, drowning his senses in him, eyes closed and everything he is inside straining closer to Magnus, while his body is still so heavy and content to just lie there.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, I love hearing your thoughts. <3


End file.
